An advertisement for a business or other entity may include a “creative” that includes text graphics and/or audio associated with the advertised service or product. This ad content of the creative is rendered or presented to an end user. The creatives may be published or disseminated through different media, such as radio, television, printed media, and the Internet. A very popular way of publishing a creative is through on-line advertising. For example, one or more creatives can be included in a content page that is delivered to a user through a browser. One specific example of such delivery can be in conjunction with the use of one or more tools, such as a search engine. Search engines, such as Google Web Search, may advertise various services and product when providing search results to a user. The advertisement typically are creatives associated with services or products that are relevant to the user's search. The creatives are often displayed in a delimited area of a web browser, such as to the side or along the top or bottom of the web browser window.
Generated creatives can be a daunting task, especially for the novice advertiser. The novice advertiser typically does not posses the skills and data to generate optimal creatives that may result in high click-through and conversion rates.